wikicitypediafandomcom-20200215-history
Dublin, Dublin, Ireland
Dublin '''is the most populous city in Ireland and the Island of Ireland. Dublin is a very Historic Irish city that includes multiple castles. The mayor of Dublin is Paul McAuliffe and a population of 1,024,000. It is known as '''Baile Átha Cliath in Irish Gaelic. About The Flag The flag of Dublin consists of a teal background, and a blue canton. In the center, is a harp. It iss meant to symbolize a new tranquility in the city, and in the canton are 3 castles, which symbolize the colonial era and founding of Dublin. Geography The city of Dublin rests on the Irish Sea in Northern Europe, which sets the River Liffy cutting into the city as well. The Liffy divides the city into the southside, the higher class economical area of the city, and the northside, the industry based impoverished area. The city's hilled range, the Dublin Mountains, cuts just through the east of the city, and are surrounded by corn, wheat, and potato crop. History The city of Dublin was founded by Norse Vikings around the year 840, and was named Duibhlinn. It was settled on the River Poddle in modern-day Wood Quay. Medieval Era Since Dublin was originally founded as a Viking settlement, it was prone to be invaded a couple times a century. Most notable was the Norman invasion from northern France. There were also local uprisings from the native peoples as well. As Leinster, the current province Dublin is located in, the former king started an uprising on the city, and England's Henry II was announced Lord of Ireland. Dublin, still under Norman control, was supplied with many forts and castles, most notably Duibhlinn Castle. The cities population grew steadily, until the black plague wiped out the majority of the population. Colonial Period At this point, the city was mostly under Gregorian influence. From this, the city flourished, and was even the fifth largest city in Europe after London, Paris, Berlin, and Rome. Dublin began to be known for manufacturing, especially in the alcohol industry. In 1841, the world's largest brewery even opened in the city. Modern Day In the turn of the 20th century, Dublin had a stable economy, and a proud population. However, in 1922 war broke out in the city, and Ireland was finally independent, with Dublin as its capital. Other minor battles, such as parts of the Northern Irish troubles occured aswell. Since 1997, the landscape of Dublin has changed. The city was at the forefront of Ireland's economic expansion during the Celtic Tiger period, with private sector and state development of housing, transport and business. Following an economic decline during the Great Recession, Dublin has rebounded and as of 2017 has close to full employment, but a significant problem with housing supply in both city and surrounds. There are also many notable land marks, such as the Dublin Castle, and the General Post Office, which has many bulletholes from the Irish Independence War. Category:Dubliner Cities Category:Irish Cities Category:European Cities Category:10K+ Inhabitants Category:50K+ Inhabitants Category:100K+ Inhabitants Category:500K+ Inhabitants Category:1M+ Inhabitants Category:Country Largest Cities Category:Country Capitals Category:Region Capitals Category:Region Largest Cities Category:Dublin-Swords Metro Cities Category:Cities